This invention relates to traps for rats, mice, and other vermin which use an adhesive substance to ensnare and entangle the target pest. These traps are commonly referred to as "glue traps." Examples of such traps are described in "Glue Traps for Rodents," Pest Control Technology, October, 1977, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,584, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. One drawback of such prior art glue traps is the significant torment that the target pest undergoes in trying to extricate itself from the trap. Such traps have become the subject of protests by animal rights groups and humane societies.